mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Marika Fukuroi
Marika Fukuroi (袋井魔梨華), also known by her real name ' Mariko Fukuroi' (袋井真理子), is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. Marika Fukuroi is a battle-enthusiast and a former Mao School student who was expelled for being too violent. Magical Girls in Mao School disliked her because of it except Styler Mimi, her only friend. However, in her human form, she is calm and intellectual who is a biology teacher that works in Snow White's school. She once participated in 36th Hell Survival Games. Appearance Marika_Fukuroi.JPG|Marika Fukuroi's human form, Mariko Fukuroi Marika Fukuroi_full.jpg|Marika Fukuroi Human As a human, Mariko has long, brown hair and wears glasses. She is fairly tall. She wears a white lab coat whenever in her laboratory. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Marika has spiky short red hair with purple, orange, pink and green highlights. She has pale skin and purple eyes with a starburst shape in her eyes as pupils. On her head, she has a large flower which changes depending on what plant seeds she eats. She also wears flower-shaped earrings of various colors. Marika's outfit has many black zig-zag designs on her legs and arms. She also has a red flower-shaped mark on her hand. The bottom of her purple and black dress blooms out, similar to a flower and she wears red flats. Personality Marika Fukuroi has always had an affinity for plants, as she is an aspiring botanist working as a biology teacher at Snow White's high school. She takes care of many plants in her own private place, though her parents disapprove. As a magical girl, Marika becomes more hot-blooded and loves to fight, willing to challenge anyone to a fight. As a former student in Mao School, Marika is a skilled fighter and uses her magic to her fullest potential, always knowing which flower is the most suitable for the situation. Marika cares for her allies' well-being and is a friendly person in general, as she healed her fellow magical girls by letting them lick her magical fruit and also giving Snow White a cake as a gift upon meeting her on the school rooftop. Her closest friend was Styler Mimi, and visits her grave often to pay her respects. Deep down, however, Marika wishes that she would be less impulsive and violent as a Magical Girl and become more calm, rational, and intellectual. She thinks about this often while tending her plants. Magic To bloom all kinds of magical flowers on her head After swallowing plant seeds, she can bloom magical flowers on her head. Different magical flowers have different effects. Some flowers can produce heat rays or foul odors, and some flowers even have strange effects as well. Since the effect of the flowers differs, she does not know the effect unless she actually tries it out and knows the actual plant, which is why she grows many plants in her laboratory to see how long it will grow, how much water and sunlight does it need, etc. The blooming time of flowers can be adjusted based on environmental factors such as water, sunlight, and soil. Her own physical ability is also affected by the environment. It is also possible to quickly bloom the flower consciously, but doing so will wither it faster. As byproduct of her magic, her physical ability is also depended on soil, water, and sunlight. For example, the speed of her wound healing is increased if more environmental factor is given. Special Move(s) Special Item(s) *''Green Fruit:'' A fruit bloomed by Marika Fukuroi. It's used for painkilling; when you lick it, you feel your heart becomes lighter and you recover a little magic power. However, overuse of the fruit is prohibited and cannot be swallow. *''Magical Nutrients/Hormones:'' Nutrients that Mariko use for research. Relationship Styler Mimi Styler Mimi is one of Marika's closest friends. She often acted as a voice of reason for Marika. After her death, Marika visited her grave often to pay her respects for her closest friend. Cranberry, The Forest Musician Cranberry and Marika both went to Mao School as well as participating in the 36th Hell Survival Games. They would often would spar together until neither could continue fighting. They both called it "the best fight of their lives". Melville Mao Pam Mao Pam is Marika's mentor. Snow White During the events of JOKERS, Marika tried a surprise attack on Snow White with the latter managed to dodged it which peaks her interest. Marika demands a fight after knowing she's the Magical Girl Hunter to which Snow white declined. They later team up together. Marika respects her as a fighter and a leader. She sometimes follow Snow White's order though she tends to disregard it when she found an opponent. After the events of JOKERS, Snow White and Marika started to get close. Marika offered Snow White a cake upon meeting her at the rooftop. Snow White later gives Marika a tour of the school. Twin Dragons Panasu Amy Marika and Amy are in same Fight Club and share a love for battle. Monako Marika and Monako are in the same Fight Club and share a love for battle. Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Mariko Fukuroi ranked #4. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Marika Fukuroi ranked #9. *In Fanbook 1, Marika Fukuroi has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Vitality: 5/5 *Marika replaced the "ko" from her real name because the kanji could be read as "child". Her Magical Girl name is written with kanji that can be read as "demon" (魔 ma), "pear" (梨 ri), and "flower" (華 ka) *Marika, along with Pukin, are Maruino's favorite Magical Girls, as stated in the fanbook. *Marika is the second Magical Girl that has the most special moves in the series. **The first being Mao Pam with around 18 special moves. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters